


[podfic] 7A WF 83429

by musesfool, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Consent Issues, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Podfic, Previously Discussed Consent, Sex Pollen, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/musesfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In the box where it says, "If you do not have a significant other at the time of the biochemical event, to whom do you grant consent to have sex with you should circumstances require it?" Darcy writes, "Captain America." Because that's a thing that's ever going to happen."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 7A WF 83429

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts), [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [7A WF 83429](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562412) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)    
  
 **Warnings:**  sex pollen, consent issues, previously-negotiated consent, bureaucracy, West Wing Title Project, first kiss  
  
 **Length:** 00:26:31  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_7A%20WF%2083429_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
